Chocolate's Trouble
by hikari el
Summary: UPDATED! Ichigo adalah lelaki simpel. Dia tidak suka hal ribet seperti valentine dan hal-hal yang sejenisnya. Karena itu dia tidak tau adanya white day. Sayangnya, Rukia sudah tau hal itu dan sepertinya dia mengharapkan sesuatu dari Ichigo...
1. Chapter 1

maunya sih ini dipublish bener-bener pas tanggal 14. tapi yah gini lah baru bisa konek ke fic jam segini-gini juga -,-  
hikari pengen aja nulis fic oneshot yang ringan (lagi) karena lagi penat sama to yang ga kelar-kelar (GYAAAAA!) oke kembali ke fic. anggap fic ini untuk semua ICHIRUKI LOVERS~ and also a-thank-you-fic for Aizawa-san.

oke kayaknya ga asik kalo cuma basa-basi di sini. lebih baik baca langsung saja, oke?

* * *

**Chocolate's Trouble**

_Author : hikariHARUNO13_  
_Pairing : IchigoXRukia_  
_Warning : Canon, too short_  
_Disclaimer : Tite Kubo pemilik BLEACH, please adakan ichiruki lagi!  
Summary : Bagi Rukia yang seorang shinigami, hari valentine bukanlah hari yang istimewa baginya. Masalahnya dia berada di dunia manusia, dunia yang sebagian besar orangnya merayakan hari yang menurutnya tidak penting._

**N_N**_  
_

_13 Februari_

Rukia melirik sejenak ke arah papan tulis untuk menulis tanggal yang tertera di sana. Dia cukup kebingungan menentukan tanggal karena seringnya dia bolak-balik Karakura-Soul Society untuk melaporkan keadaan kota itu. Rasanya seperti jet lag, ada jeda waktu yang membingungkan saat dia berpindah tempat. Sayang sekali gadis berambut hitam itu bahkan tidak tau apa arti jet lag.

Mata violet itu mencuri-curi waktu untuk melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut oranye menyala itu bahkan tidak menyadari gadis itu tengah memerhatikannya. Apakah Rukia menyukai pemuda itu? Rukia saja sudah mau tertawa keras sekali sewaktu gosip yang melibatkan dirinya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo―pemuda berambut oranye yang selalu mengerutkan alisnya itu. Dia bingung dengan tanggapan orang-orang terhadap kedekatan dirinya dengan Ichigo. Memangnya apa yang salah jika Ichigo mempunyai hubungan yang lumayan dekat dengannya? Rukia tidak pernah mendengar selentingan tentang hubungan antara Ichigo dan Arisawa Tatsuki yang malah lebih terlihat dekat dengan pemuda itu ketimbang dirinya dengan Ichigo.

Memang Rukia anak baru di Karakura sehingga tingkah laku maupun hal-hal yang dilakukannya menjadi pusat perhatian. Dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi dekat dengan pemuda paling berandal di SMA Karakura memang menjadi hal yang paling menonjol di antara semua kabar selentingan yang tidak penting. Rukia tidak mengerti mengapa manusia zaman sekarang senang sekali mengusik kehidupan orang lain. Dia jadi curiga apakah kata 'privasi' masih berlaku di sini.

Meskipun begitu, Rukia tetap menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan manusia di sekolahnya. Memang, memakai kata manusia saat berbicara seperti itu akan terdengar rasis namun itu yang membedakan Rukia dengan gadis-gadis yang ada di kelasnya. Bisa dibilang siswi-siswi kelas Ichigo adalah siswi yang baik. Awalnya mereka memang agak menahan diri untuk terbuka terhadap Rukia namun kini mereka sudah mau menerima Rukia tiap kali Rukia datang untuk makan siang bersama. Menurut Rukia, itu permulaan yang sangat bagus.

Masih ingat di benaknya perbincangan yang terjadi saat makan siang tadi. Para gadis itu ribut akan berbelanja nantinya setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka semangat sekali membicarakan tentang coklat dan sejenis itu. Ya, para gadis itu membicarakannya dengan antusias. Semuanya kecuali Kuchiki Rukia.

"_Hari ini aku tidak bisa membuat coklat,__"__ keluh Natsui Mahana, membiarkan makanan yang dijepitnya dengan sumpit mengambang di depan mulutnya yang sedikit manyun. __"__Valentine kali ini aku hanya bisa membeli coklat batangan di toko-toko. Ah menyebalkan!__"_

"_Tapi yang penting kan, memiliki coklat di saat valentine,__"__ ujar Kunieda Ryo setelah makanan di mulutnya sudah habis ditelan. __"__Cobalah berpikir optimis.__"_

"_Kau ini tidak asyik,__"__ sekali lagi Mahana mengeluh dan mulai menatap Ogawa Michiru yang hanya diam saja. __"__Michiru, kau sudah membuat coklat?__"_

_Gadis kecil itu terlihat agak salah tingkah ketika ditanya seperti itu. Di SMA itu, gadis berpostur tubuh pendek dan kecil hanya ada dua orang, Rukia dan Michiru. Namun yang paling terkenal di sana justru Rukia yang baru bersekolah beberapa bulan._

"_Eh, eh... Aku sudah membuatnya__―"_

"_Sudah?__"__ potong Mahana. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya teman kecilnya itu sudah membuat coklat. __"__Bisa-bisanya kau mendahuluiku.__"_

"_Memangnya kau mau memberikan coklat pada siapa, Michiru-chan?__"__ tanya Inoue Orihime sambil menggumat roti isi yang entah apa isinya._

"_Eh, Ishida-kun,__"__ jawab Michiru malu-malu. Kata-kata itu langsung disambut teriakan mengejek dari teman-temannya yang lain, kecuali Rukia yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang mereka perbincangkan._

"_Kalau begitu kau butuh keberanian saja saatnya tiba nanti. Semangat ya?__"__ kata Tatsuki sambil menyikut lengan Michiru dan berhasil membuat gadis berambut coklat itu kesakitan._

"_Fufufu, Michiru yang malu-malu sangat imut. Aku tidak tahaan~__"__ ujar Honshou Chiziru dengan muka mesum bak oom-oom di pinggir kota. Tatsuki hanya memutar matanya sambil bergumam __'__mulai lagi deh__'__._

_Di antara gadis-gadis yang tengah antusias menanyakan coklat tersebut, Orihime sadar kalau Rukia hanya diam saja._

"_Kuchiki-san, kau mau membuat coklat bersama kami?__"__ tanya Orihime sambil tersenyum._

"_Memangnya untuk apa membuat coklat? Besok ada perayaan ya?__"_

_Rukia menyadari kalau para gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka menatap Rukia lumat-lumat; seakan Rukia baru saja mengatakan dia melihat kuda dan domba tengah berkencan._

"_Besok valentine,__"__ jawab Tatsuki. __"__Kau lupa ya?__"_

"_Apa itu valentine?__"__ tanya Rukia dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya._

"_Valentine itu ya, hari kasih sayang. Hari di mana kau mati-matian membuat coklat lalu memberikannya pada orang yang kau sayangi,__"__ jelas Chizuru dengan nada memburu. Dia cukup senang melihat respon dari Rukia; wajah gadis itu terlihat serius dan polos di saat bersamaan. __"__Sebenarnya, tidak hanya coklat yang bisa kau berikan. Kamu bisa memberikan apapun yang bisa mengungkapkan rasa cinta. Hadiah, kado, pelukan, kata-kata, ciuman, keperawan__―"_

"_Diam kau, kucing mesum sialan!__"__ teriak Tatsuki sembari memberikan tinju tepat di pipi gadis berambut merah itu. Tontonan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Rukia._

"_Istilahnya, kami biasa membuat coklat di hari valentine. Kau mau ikut dengan kami?__"__ tanya Orihime sekali lagi sebagai pengalih perhatian dari pertengkaran Tatsuki vs Chizuru._

"_Memangnya kamu ingin memberikan coklat pada siapa, Inoue?__"__ tanya Rukia. Sekejap wajah Orihime berubah merah dan dia jadi tertawa sendiri._

"_Eh itu__―"_

"_Pasti Kurosaki,__"__ kata Ryo asal tapi cukup membuat Orihime berteriak malu._

"_Aaaah, Ryo-chaaa~n.__"_

"_Apa? Kau mau memberikan coklat pada monyet oranye itu? Tapi tidak kesucianmu kan, Hime-chan?__"__ seru Chizuru yang baru saja dapat kekuatan entah dari mana setelah mendapat tinju berkala dari Tatsuki._

"_Ngomong aneh sekali saja, kubunuh kau!__"__ ancam Tatsuki sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk mempertegas kata-katanya._

Rukia menghela napas. Semua kejadiannya masih dapat diingatnya. Dan dia menarik kesimpulan untuk dirinya sendiri : Valentine bukan hari yang begitu penting untuk dirayakannya.

**NNN**

Seperti biasa, Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang biasanya jarang dilewati orang. Namun hal itu malah dinikmati keduanya. Awalnya Rukia agak segan sewaktu Ichigo mengajaknya pulang melewati jalan itu. Karena dia takut tiba-tiba Ichigo mendorongnya sehingga nanti dia jatuh terguling-guling ke sungai. Baiklah, itu bukan alasan bagus tapi Rukia tetap saja tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mau gosip kita malah makin menjadi-jadi. Aku juga tidak mau kau pulang sendirian," kata Ichigo saat Rukia besikeras untuk pulang lewat jalan utama. Malah makin lama, Rukia mulai menyukai suasana sepulang sekolah melewati jalan setapak itu.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia. Dia tidak ingin sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam seperti ini. "Kau suka coklat?"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Rukia tidak dapat mengartikan emosi apa atau apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo saat itu.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Ichigo balik. Rukia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Yah bukan apa-apa."

Ichigo kembali menatap jalanan di depannya namun matanya kembali lagi pada gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Rukia sudah tau tentang valentine. Dia penasaran apakah Rukia sudah membuat coklat ataupun membeli coklat. Jika sudah, akan diberikan pada siapa? Dengan percaya diri, Ichigo yakin kalau Rukia akan memberikannya pada Ichigo karena hanya dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang kenal dekat Rukia.

_Eh tunggu dulu_, kata Ichigo dalam hati. _Tapi dia kenal juga dengan Ishida dan Chad. Bisa jadi dia memberikan coklat pada mereka. Eh tapi Renji juga sahabatnya kan? Jadi mungkin Rukia akan memberikan padanya. Eh, Byakuya kan, kakak angkatnya. Jangan-jangan dia juga akan memberikan coklat padanya. Lalu Urahara-san... Ukitake-san..._

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia lagi dan membuat Ichigo ditampar ke dunia asalnya. "Kenapa wajahmu jadi serius begitu?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo dengan cepat megubah ekspresi wajahnya lalu membuang muka.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku serius?" Ichigo jelas menganggap semua pikirannya tentang cewek menguasainya. Dia lupa kalau mereka itu selalu satu pikiran. Ichigo selalu berpikir acara seperti valentine hanyalah bualan semata yang dibuat-buat oleh produsen coklat. Singkatnya, Rukia juga berpikiran sama. Bagi Rukia yang seorang shinigami, hari valentine bukanlah hari yang istimewa baginya. Masalahnya dia berada di dunia manusia, dunia yang sebagian besar orangnya―terutama perempuan―merayakan hari yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Bukan begitu," kata Rukia. Dia kesal karena Ichigo membalas kata-katanya dengan judes. "Oh ya, Ichigo! Kau mau menemaniku ke toko di dekat rumahmu?"

"Kau mau membeli apa sih?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada jutek. Rukia merengut kesal. Dia tidak suka Ichigo lagi-lagi berkata dengan nada seperti itu.

"Yah, pokoknya ada yang ingin kubeli. Cerewet," gerutu Rukia. Saat itu, Ichigo kembali ingat akan hari valentine. Dia menebak kalau Rukia akan membeli coklat. Sayangnya saat keluar toko, Rukia tidak membiarkan Ichigo melihat apa yang dibelinya sehingga rasa penasarannya menjadi-jadi.

**NNN**

_14 Februari_

Rukia berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Kali ini tidak biasanya Ichigo mengajak Rukia berangkat bersama. Biasanya pemuda itu paling anti jika ada Rukia di sebelahnya sepagi ini. Tapi hari ini pengecualian. Ichigo bahkan setia menunggunya di pintu saat Rukia masih mengambil tasnya.

"Rukia nee-chan bawa coklat?" tanya Yuzu ketika dia sudah akan berangkat.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu mengerti hal-hal yang begitu," jawab Rukia yang disambut anggukan kecil dari perempuan manis itu.

Ternyata adegan Ichigo berangkat bersama Kuchiki Rukia kepergok oleh Asano Keigo dan Kojima Mizuiro. Tentu Keigo bereaksi berlebihan seperti biasa dan Mizuiro sudah tersenyum 'berbahaya' ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Tentu ini membuat Ichigo khawatir.

Setibanya di sekolah, Rukia mendapati keanehan lainnya. Jelas ada atmosfir yang berbeda menyelimuti SMA Karakura. Para gadis terlihat bersipu-sipu sementara para prianya terlihat sangat bahagia. Rukia manggut-manggut sendiri. Dia mengerti kalau inilah suasana valentine. Laporan yang bagus untuk diberitaukannya pada Renji sekembalinya ke Soul Society.

Rukia baru mendapati suasana seperti ini di kota tempatnya bekerja. Jarang sekali gadis itu menemukan suasana malu-malu seperti ini di Soul Society. Sedang masygulnya dia memerhatikan kegiatan itu, Orihime mencolek bahunya.

"Kuchiki-san, aku mau minta tolong," pinta Orihime sambil berbisik.

"Ada apa, Inoue?"

"Aku mau memberikan ini pada Kurosaki-kun tapi dia sedang di sana. Aku malu jika nanti diejek oleh teman-temannya." Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Pemuda itu tengah berkumpul bersama teman-teman cowoknya yang lain. Pantas saja Orihime tidak mau ke sana; bisa habis dia diledek habis-habisan oleh para cowok itu. Rukia mengambil kotak yang disodorkan Orihime padanya lalu tersenyum pada Orihime.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san!" sahut Orihime. "Aku akan melihatmu dari sini saja."

"Tunggu ya, Inoue," kata Rukia. Dia berjalan ke arah Ichigo dengan santai. Karena Ichigo tengah memunggunginya, Rukia menepuk punggung pemuda itu. Tidak bergeming, Rukia menendang punggung pemuda itu hingga ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Aw! Aw! Siap―oh kau Ruk―eh maksudku Kuchiki! Mau apa kau?"

Rukia menyodorkan kotak milik Orihime tadi ke depan wajah Ichigo. Awalnya wajah pemuda itu terlihat terkejut namun selanjutnya ada semburat pink di pipinya.

"I-ini..."

"Untukmu," jawab Rukia. Ichigo mengambil kotak itu dengan malu-malu lalu menatap kotak itu lumat-lumat.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku," kata Rukia. Dia menunjuk ke arah pintu dan terlihat Orihime tengah berdiri di sana. "Berterimakasihlah padanya. Itu darinya."

Ekspresi Ichigo berubah. Dia menatap Rukia, matanya menyipit dan wajahnya mendekat.

"Ini bukan darimu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak merayakan hari valentine," jawab Rukia. Wajah blushing Ichigo berubah menjadi wajah kelu yang sehari-hari selalu ditunjukkan Ichigo. Rukia tidak mengerti mengapa aura Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah; yang tadinya cerah menjadi mendung.

"Oh, begitu."

Badge Ichigo berbunyi nyaring sekali, begitu pula dengan handphone Rukia. Dia sudah akan menoleh untuk menyuruh Ichigo pergi sebelum gadis itu melihat pemandangan yang aneh lagi. Ichigo mengutuk badge yang diikatkannya di sabuknya, melepas ikatannya lalu membantingnya dengan geram ke lantai. Tak berapa lama dipungutnya lagi.

"Kau sedang apa sih? Ayo cepat!" suruh Rukia.

"Iya iya..."

**NNN**

Ichigo menyerang semua hollow yang datang dengan penuh nafsu membunuh. Benar, dia perlu sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya atas kebodohan Rukia. Benar, gadis itu! Dia kira Rukia akan memberikannya coklat di hari valentine, yaitu hari ini. Tapi meski sudah malam, Rukia belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan memberikan coklat padanya. Dia kesal sekali ketika menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Rukia sudah memberikan coklatnya pada Renji atau Byakuya.

"Sial!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Dia menarik pedangnya yang tertancap di kaki hollow dengan paksa tanpa memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya itu; dan benar, dia terjungkang jatuh ke belakang. Rukia yang memerhatikan Ichigo sedari tadi sudah tidak tahan mengomentari perbuatannya itu.

"Ichigo, kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi kau terlihat aneh," ujar Rukia sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Rukia dengan gerakan kasar, Rukia berpikir kalau-kalau leher Ichigo akan sobek jika menoleh sekasar itu.

"Berisik! Aku lelah! Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Ichigo dengan kasar. Entah mengapa mendengar suara gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Rukia mendengus.

"Bukan begitu," keluhnya. "Tapi kalau kau lelah, kita istirahat saja dulu." Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam shihakushou-nya. Ichigo tetap tidak ingin melihat Rukia karena dia mengadakan mogok 'Rukia' hari ini. Sepertinya Rukia sedang makan karena dia mendengar suara geretukan gigi. Sebenarnya Ichigo juga lapar tapi ditahannya. Ketika sampai di rumah nanti, dia akan makan banyak!

Ichigo merasakan pipinya disentuh sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke arah pipi kirinya. Matanya menangkap sekotak Pocky menempel di pipi kirinya. Matanya menjalar ke atas dan mendapati sepasang mata violet tengah menatapnya. Mata amber itu terpesona oleh sepasang violet yang melembut ketika bertemu dengan matanya.

"Kau kan, belum makan daritadi. Makan saja dulu sebatang," kata Rukia. Rupanya kantong Pocky itu suda terbuka. Bahkan Rukia sudah memakan setengah dari isinya. Tapi mau tidak mau Ichigo mengambil sebatang pocky lalu mengemutnya di mulut. Rukia menghempaskan pantatnya, duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Dia juga ikut mengambil sebatang lalu memakannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo. Dia menolak menatap mata Rukia lagi. Bisa-bisa dia terhipnotis oleh mata itu.

"Tidak, ini salahku. Aku terlalu memaksamu mengusir hollow sampai lupa istirahat," kata Rukia.

"Kau membeli ini di toko waktu itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil memainkan Pocky yang ada di jarinya ke wajah Rukia.

"Iya."

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kau beli ini?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau berpikiran kalau aku membeli coklat untuk valentine. Apalagi untuk dirimu," jawab Rukia yang disambut Ichigo yang terbatuk. Memang benar, dia sudah terlalu percaya diri kalau Rukia akan memberikan coklat untuknya.

"Tapi ini juga coklat kan? Berarti kau memberikan coklat padaku?" ejek Ichigo. Dia kira Rukia akan menolak pernyataan itu dengan nada kesal. Namun reaksinya sungguh di luar dugaan. Rukia malah diam seperti orang berpikir lalu menggumam, "Iya juga ya?"

"Apa maksudmu 'iya juga ya'? Jadi ini coklat valentine atau bukan?"

Rukia memicingkan matanya pada Ichigo. Lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil bergaya ala Kuchiki the drama queen.

"Terserah kau saja, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo mendengus tapi dia tersenyum. Dia lebih suka seperti ini. Menghabiskan malamnya di jalan setapak yang biasanya dilewatinya bersama Rukia. Tentunya bersama Rukia, gadis pendek yang memberinya coklat valentine (yang secara paksa diakui sebagai coklat valentine).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI (it could be twoshot though)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocolate's Trouble in White Day**

_Author : hikariHARUNO13_  
_Pairing : IchigoXRukia_  
_Warning : Canon, too short, OOCness (ga semua)_  
_Disclaimer : Tite Kubo pemilik BLEACH, reunite ichiruki please! (kali ini in english, ha!)  
Summary : Ichigo adalah lelaki simpel. Dia tidak suka hal ribet seperti valentine dan hal-hal yang sejenisnya. Karena itu dia tidak tau adanya white day. Sayangnya, Rukia sudah tau hal itu dan sepertinya dia mengharapkan sesuatu dari Ichigo..._

**N_N**

Ichigo menatap jam tangannya yang tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergerak semenit saja. Dia gemas sekali karena sudah bosan berada di kelas. Dia ingin sekali segera pulang dan tidak bertemu dengan pelajaran kelasnya yang merepotkan. Sepertinya bukan hanya Ichigo yang merasakan hal itu. Semuanya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak suka dengan pelajaran. Semuanya, kecuali Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis kecil itu berkutat dalam bukunya dan terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Ichigo tau kalau Rukia sangat penasaran dengan dunia manusia tapi kalau terlalu berlebihan seperti ini juga dia tidak suka. Sayangnya hal yang tidak disukai Ichigo itu malah membuat para lelaki di sekolah Ichigo menyukai Rukia. Mereka selalu mengatakan Rukia polos dan seperti tidak memiliki dosa. Gadis seumurannya tidak mungkin menyukai pelajaran membosankan dan melakukan hal rutin yang selalu diulang tiap harinya―bangun tidur, makan, berangkat sekolah, belajar, pulang, makan, tidur. Tapi gadis itu selalu menunjukkan ekspresi seakan inilah pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal tersebut. Bahkan saat valentine pun, saat para siswa lelaki menanyakannya tentang coklat, Rukia menjawab dengan senyum bersalah.

"Waduh, aku saja baru tau valentine itu ada. Maaf ya, aku tidak sempat membuat coklat." Begitu kira-kira yang diucapkan Rukia, dari beberapa siswa berisik yang mau tak mau terdengar oleh Ichigo yang sedang lewat waktu itu. Dia membayangkan wajah Rukia pasti berubah menjadi senyum licik begitu membalikkan badan meninggalkan lelaki bodoh itu tersenyum haru.

_Ding Ding Dong_

Dan suara itu membuat semangat siswa yang tadi menghilang menjadi bangkit seketika. Mereka yang entah kenapa memiliki tenaga untuk bangun dan berjalan pulang, meninggalkan kelas setelah mengucapkan salam pada Ochi-sensei. Mata hazel Ichigo mencari-cari sosok gadis kecil yang biasanya ada di sampingnya jika sedang mengurus hollow. Tak butuh waktu banyak, dia menemukan Rukia yang tengah berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menenteng tasnya. Ichigo menyandarkan tasnya di punggungnya lalu mengikuti Rukia dari belakang.

Rukia tentu tau Ichigo mengikutinya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak bisa menghapus keberadaan reiatsu-nya sementara. Padahal sebagai shinigami, itu sebuah keharusan agar tidak mudah diserang lawan. _Dasar sembrono_, pikir Rukia.

Dia tau mengapa Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang. Nanti jika keadaan sudah sepi maka mereka akan berjalan berdampingan, pulang kembali melewati jalan setapak yang selalu dilewatinya bersama Ichigo jika sedang pulang bersama. Ichigo tidak mau mengajak Rukia langsung untuk pulang bersama. Selain kena ejek dan gengsinya turun, dia juga pasti akan diteror oleh Kuchiki fans club yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri.

"Sekarang tanggal 13 lho!" ujar Rukia tiba-tiba di jalan setapak itu. Ichigo yang sudah ada di sampingnya menatap gadis kecil itu dengan mata penuh tanya. Seakan dia bertanya 'lalu?' dan Rukia mengetahui arti mata itu maka dia langsung menjawab. "Apakah valentine masih ada bulan ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo santai. Dia masih ingat betul pocky yang dimakannya dengan Rukia sebulan yang lalu. Pada akhirnya Ichigo menyimpulkan kalau itu bukan coklat valentine. Dia bahkan hanya memakan dua buah saja. "Valentine hanya bulan Februari."

"Jadi bulan ini tidak ada perayaan apa-apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Baiklah, dia tidak yakin tapi dia merasa kalau masih ada sesuatu di tanggal 14 Maret. Tapi Ichigo tidak tau apa-apa. Dia yakin hanya Februari yang memiliki hari seperti valentine.

"Oh, kukira masih ada perayaan apa gitu. Seperti membalas hadiah valentine..." Rukia melirik pemuda di sebelahnya dan seperti biasa dia tidak menemukan ekspresi apapun dalam wajah Ichigo kecuali pandangan bertanya-tanya. Rukia merengut melihat ekspresi Ichigo tersebut maka dia mendengus dan mengambil langkah lebar sehingga Ichigo jadi tertinggal di belakang.

"Hei, kenapa kau buru-buru begitu?"

"Mau pulang! Mual," sahut Rukia tanpa menoleh. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kebingungan dengan sikap gadis berambut hitam itu. Apakah ada yang salah dengan perkataannya? Setaunya tidak. Ya, menurutnya tapi tidak untuk Rukia. Dia tau Ichigo adalah lelaki simpel. Dia tidak suka hal ribet seperti valentine dan hal-hal yang sejenisnya. Karena itu dia tidak tau adanya white day. Sayangnya, Rukia sudah tau hal itu dan sepertinya dia mengharapkan sesuatu dari Ichigo.

**NNN**

Ichigo menatap Kon yang tidur-tiduran di kasurnya sambil melihat-lihat katalog. Dia tidak suka melihat boneka singa aneh itu merajai kasurnya, seakan itu miliknya. Maka tanpa peringatan, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh kapas Kon lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Setelah kasurnya tidak berpenghuni, Ichigo melompat dan membaca katalog yang dibaca Kon barusan. Matanya melotot membaca katalog itu.

"Hei, bocah sialan! Jangan melempar boneka lucu sepertiku dong! Kau harusnya―"

"Kon, kau suka chappy?" tanya Ichigo. Jarinya menunjuk sebuah gambar ikat rambut chappy berwarna pink dengan gambar chappy. Tidak ada jawaban langsung dari Kon karena itu Ichigo membuat ekspresi mengejek untuknya.

"Nah harusnya aku yang membuat ekspresi seperti itu," ujar Kon sambil menunjuknya. "Aku ingin menghadiahkan sesuatu untuk onee-san besok. Dia kan, sudah memberikanku pocky sebatang, jadi setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih padanya."

"Hoo, lalu kau sudah beli hadiahnya?"

"Belum, aku kan ga punya duit."

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Ichigo sambil memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kenapa kau harus berterima kasih dengan hadiah sih? Cukup ucapan saja kan?"

"Lho, memang tradisinya begitu kan? Eh, Ichigo. Jangan-jangan kau tidak tau kalau besok―"

"Onii-chan! Makanan sudah siap." Teriakan Yuzu membuat Ichigo dan Kon sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Yaa, tunggu!" balas Ichigo sambil membuka pintu. "Sudah ya, aku mau makan dulu. Bilang ke Rukia kalau aku akan mengambil obat mual untuknya." Ichigo menutup pintu dan tinggallah Kon di kamar itu, berpikir.

"Jangan-jangan itulah alasan kenapa muka onee-san saat pulang tadi begitu mengerikan. Dasar Ichigo nggak peka."

**NNN**

**14 Maret**

Ichigo melihat pemandangan aneh hari ini. Dia melihat para siswa lelaki membawa hadiah dengan kado pink dan diberikan pada siswi. Tidak semua siswi sepertinya. Memangnya sekarang ada acara tukar kado? Tapi itu kan, acara waktu natal. Ichigo terus-terusan menebak hari apa sekarang dan rasa penasarannya memuncak begitu melihat Ishida juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tukeran kado ya, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo sambil menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku. Ishida menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan sarkastik, tentu Ichigo yang tidak suka tatapan itu langsung menyadarinya. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Inoue-san. Mengapa dia memberikan coklat pada lelaki bodoh sepertimu?" ujar Ishida yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Ichigo.

"Apa maksudnya 'bodoh'?" Tapi Ishida tidak menjawab karena dia berjalan menuju seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat. Sayup-sayup Ichigo mampu mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ogawa-san, terima kasih atas coklatnya. Kuharap kau suka dengan balasannya."

"Ishida-kun... eh tapi terima kasih."

Ichigo melongo begitu mendengar percakapan itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Chad dan sepertinya Chad tidak bingung dengan percakapan Ishida dan Ogawa.

"Eh, Chad. Kenapa Ishida memberikan hadiah pada Ogawa?"

"Hmm, karena White day," jawab Chad sambil menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"White day? Apa itu?"

"Hari di mana para pria yang mendapat coklat memberikan hadiah balasan pada gadis yang memberikannya coklat," jawab Chad. Ichigo mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jadi dia harus memberikan hadiah pada Orihime. Lelaki itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, siaaal!"

**NNN**

Ichigo merasa urusannya dengan White day sudah selesai. Dia membeli roti melon sebegai hadiah untuk Orihime. Awalnya Ishida tiak setuju kalau roti melon bisa dijadikan hadiah White day apalagi untuk Orihime tapi toh gadis itu tetap sangat senang mendapat hadiah White day dari lelaki berambut oranye itu.

Tapi entah mengapa dia masih merasa ada yang belum selesai. Rasanya ada yang dilupakannya...

Ichigo melewati toko chappy. Dia teringat dengan katalog yang dibaca Kon waktu itu. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat ikat rambut yang dilihatnya di katalog masih ada di toko itu. Rukia memang sangat menyukai Chappy. Dia pasti sangat cocok memakai ikat rambut itu...

_Astaga, Rukia!_

Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya juga diberi coklat oleh Rukia. _Tapi itu kan, hanya dua batang!_ Tapi tetap saja gadis itu pasti akan mengakui bahwa Ichigo sudah memakan coklat 'Valentine'-nya. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ichigo kembali melirik toko itu lalu tanpa pikir panjang, dia masuk ke dalam toko.

**NNN**

"Oh kau, ichigo."

Benar-benar sebuah salam yang sangat tidak hangat dari Rukia. Dia sama sekali enggan menatap Ichigo dan lelaki itu semakin merasa bersalah. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di belakang, jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi Rukia tidak mau tau menahu tentang apa yang disembunyikan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau dingin begitu?" tanya Ichigo. Sebenarnya dia hanya menggoda Rukia yang ngambek.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Mana kutau. Oh ya, ini untukmu." Ichigo menjulurkan sesuatu. Awalnya Rukia masih bertahan tidak mau menatap Ichigo. Namun penasaran apa yang dibawa Ichigo, dia menoleh lalu matanya membulat jenaka.

"Chappy!" seru Rukia. Dia mengambil benda yang dipegang oleh Ichigo lalu memerhatikannya segitu rupa. Ikat rambut warna pink dengan kepala Chappy sebagai hiasannya. Matanya beralih pada Ichigo. Senyumnya mengembang lebar sekali.

"Terima kasih!"

"Mmm," deham Ichigo. Tangannya yang cukup besar berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memanas dan bibirnya yang hampir tersenyum. Dia tidak tahan melihat Rukia yang begitu imutnya itu. "Happy White Day."

Rukia diam menatap mata hazel Ichigo. Untuk sesaat mereka menikmati bayangan yang terpantul pada pupil masing-masing.

Rukia tersenyum lebar sekali lagi. "Happy White Day!"

**NNN**

Ishida memerhatikan sesuatu yang aneh saat ini. Dia melihat Rukia dengan gaya rambut baru. Rambutnya dikuncir dua dengan ikat rambut pink berhiaskan kepala Chappy. Dia tau kalau Rukia menyukai Chappy tapi mengapa dia baru memakainya sekarang? Mungkin saja dia baru membeli kemarin di toko atau...

Ishida menoleh pada lelaki berambut oranye yang duduk di belakangnya. Ichigo terlihat sedang mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik Rukia lalu dia menoleh ke arah jendela. Suatu pemandangan aneh kembali dilihat Ishida. Dia melihat Ichigo tersenyum segitu rupa.

Pada akhirnya Ishida juga tersenyum. Melihat mood Rukia dengan ikat rambut baru dan wajah Ichigo yang terlihat puas... Pasti kemarin Ichigo baru tau White day dan itu bagus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END (really!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

okeee, saatnya hikari bilang 'I'M HIATUS DURING EXAMINATION'. artinya hikari bakal balik lagi setelah 2 bulan ke depan. yap, ini adalah saat-saat di mana hikari akan keluar dari sekolah dengan terhormat, huahahahaha! maafkan hikari untuk sementara (sebenarnya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang) ga bisa nerusin fic hikari yang lain. sori sori sori i really am sorry!

tapi plis kita tetap berhubungan, oke? mau lewat sms kek, twitter kek, blog kek, tumblr kek, fb kek... apapun tolong tetap berhubungan dengan hikari (ketauan ga punya temen).  
sekali lagi makasih sudah mau baca cerita ini *bow*

**REVIEW there on the green fonts lah! **


End file.
